A Titans' Wrath: Betrayal
by MissIrreplaceable
Summary: The feelings of pain and betrayal haunts Kagome's every waking moment. But what's this about a curse? And aren't demons supposed to be the ONLY superior race? Kagome faces a curse, painful flashbacks, new powers, a strange hunger, and heartbreak. Kinda AU, Warning: Major Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :l**

A/N: Thank you all you lovely readers! But... I felt like I didn't write the other story to the best of my abilities I.e., it was extremely short, had no details, and utterly idiotic dialogue, I have no clue how you guys put up with that ish :( But I'm glad you did! :D Anyway on with the story!

* * *

'I'm such an idiot! Why would I even think for a second that he cared about me at all?' A 16 year old Kagome Higurashi cried. A certain Hanyou friend of hers had been caught cheating with another certain dead clay woman.

Kagome's heart felt like it had shattered in a million pieces. The tears fell at a more furious pace and she wiped her eyes quickly and furiously, she ran into the all too familiar hut... and was immediately piled with questions. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Was it that baka Inuyasha?" "Was he with Kikyo?" She felt like she couldn't breathe, 'I have to go, NOW!' without a second thought she grabbed the sickeningly yellow bag, and the small glass vial that contained a couple of jewel shards and ran to the well.

By the time she reached the well she was all out of tears and her throat was dry. She heaved a sigh and jumped into the well. Kagome looked up at the shrine ceiling and huffed out a breath before climbing out of the well and walking into her house. "Momma? Souta?" She called out into the empty house.

She trudged up the stairs and sat on her bed. She would've cried, but she was all out of tears, 'I don't think I've ever felt this empty before...' She let her thoughts drift until she found herself asleep.

_**Kagome's**__**Dream**_

The room she was in was white, all white. No doors, no windows, and she could hardly tell if it had walls. "Hello?" A flash appeared before her eyes, she lifted her arms up until it died down. A figure appeared in front of her and slowly formed into a person. Or at least she_ thought_ it was a person...

"Hello Kagome" the figure, a woman, smiled warmly at her, flashing a set of pearly white fangs. Kagome gasped and stepped back.

The woman frowned, "There's no reason to fear, I'm a friend." She seemed rather offended that Kagome had backed away from her, didn't she realize how long it took her to get here?

Kagome looked at the female, she was beautiful. She was slightly more tan than Kagome was and had onyx colored, knee length hair that had strips of white, held up by a slightly thick silver band, which Kagome could only assume was a crown.

Her eyes, much like her onyx hair, was an almost eerie black and looked somewhat haunted. Much like Sesshomaru, she had four markings on her face, two on each cheek, that started black at the tips and faded into a silvery color.

Her eyelids had the same color, they started off black and turned into silver around the outer tips of her eyes, well what she could see of her eyes.

Her black and white striped bang fell in front of half of her left eye and ended below her delicate chin. Her claws were long, and slightly resembled glass, but they too were a deep black.

Her wrists were covered with a silver band that led up to her forearm and had engraved markings on them. 'Looks like an old language.' "It is." Came the woman's reply, even though she hadn't asked the question.

Kagome's eye widened. 'She heard that?!' The woman merely chuckled with humor blazing in her eyes. "Yes, I did." "Who are you?"

Kagome eyed the woman cautiously. "That matters not young one, all that matter is that I am here to save you."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: nope...**

**Last time on A Titans' Wrath:**_ "Who are you?" Kagome eyed the woman suspiciously. "That matters not young one, all that matters is that I am here to save you."_

* * *

'Save me? This lady is a total nutbar!'

"That's okay, I don't think I need much saving." I waved my hands frantically in front of myself. "Oh really? Okay, so what are you gonna do when you get back to Inuyasha?" She raised her eyebrow and had the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

"Um, I don't really know..." I trailed of staring at my feet.

"And that's where I come in!" She said a bright smile decorating her features. "What will you do?" I looked at her curiously.

"Well, for starters, I would train you, with your miko powers, and in combat." She said simply. I was pretty sure my eyes were bugging out of my head. "You're a miko?!"

She just flashed me a grin and gave a curt nod.

"Okay then, shall we get started?"

I won't lie, I was excited. Maybe this demoness woman would teach me how to be better than Kinky-ho, but how long will it be before I can go and see my friends?

"How long?" I questioned.

"Well it all depends on you, I can sense great power from you, power that even surpassed that of the priestess Midoriko, but it's raw. If you listen and stick with this training we should be done within the year." She finished.

I was shocked, I never knew I was that powerful. I nodded my head and she gave me a broad smile, "let's get started then."

~ 10 months later~

I dodged a kick that my sensei gracefully swung in my direction. What I didn't expect is for her to appear behind more moments later and put me in a headlock.

I gasped for air and tensed before I forced my body to relax and I slipped out of it and swung a punch in her direction.

Then as she sped towards me I summoned some of my blue miko energy into my palm and tossed it at her and it hit, squarely in that chest. She fell and smiled broadly at me. " You're ready."

I felt a smile tug my lips and I did nothing to stop it, I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see Shippo and Sango and possibly Miroku, if he wasn't still a perv.

Though, I did feel said when I realized I was going to have to part ways with the woman that had taught me everything. "But what about you sensei?" I whispered feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm coming with you of course!" She chirped. "You're ready to go back, but you're training is far from over." She gave me a smile before clashing her wristbands together and disappearing into a cloud of black silvery smoke and leaving the barely-there scent of lightning in her wake.

* * *

A/N: okay so from now on Kaggy is going to be OOC bc she can't exactly be a sweet and naïve bimbo forever :l


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sniff sniff - no :(  
**

**A/N: I want to thank all of my readers, followers, and reviewers! And also, this is just another warning that Kagome will be OOC and there shall be a bit of Kikyo bashing here and there. Now... On with the story!**

* * *

(Kagome)

I woke up earlier than usual. I guess it was because of all the excitement coursing through me. I would go back, I would see my friends, my kids, and Inuyasha.

I would show them that I wasn't a weak, simpering, bubble headed, naïve little girl any more. No, I was far from it. I was going to show him how much I'd changed. Him and Kikyo.

"I see you're up, Kagome."

I nodded my head and gave her a grateful smile.

"Kagome, I must tell you some things."

"What is it sensei?" I was actually very curious to know what was so important.

"Well for one, I sealed the well, and two, you must remember that no one else can see or hear me but you. Lastly, even though we are going back to the other era, we must continue your training." I nodded, I had so much more to learn.

"Very well." I hitched my new black book bag over my shoulder and said the goodbyes to my family.

Then I watched as sensei chanted a mantra in a foreign language and the well glowed black. "For extra security." She said, then, we jumped in.

**~ With the Inu-group~**

"Hirakotsu!"

"Wind scar!" Heavy breathing rang throughout the clearing. The group was having a rather hard time slaying a large panther demon, it of course didn't help that it was practically loaded with jewel shards, but Kikyo had passed out and they now had no way of finding where they were.

The team was bloody and bruised and there was no doubt that Naraku had sent this demon in hopes of slaying them. "Haha! It's not easy to defeat I, Kiro!" It's annoyingly high pitched voice sounded.

"Oi, shut up already! Wind Scar!"

The demon dodged the attack again and swiped its paws releasing a blast of purple tainted energy.

Inuyasha fell back from the force of the blow and was pushed into the trees. Sango swung her hirakotsu and the panther knocked it away and it planted firmly in the ground behind him.

'Well, there goes that attack. I don't know if we can make it out of this one.'

A blade flew past her ear, narrowly missing her and landing right in the demon's forehead. It almost looked like it was shooting out blue fire and from the aura it was clearly spiritual.

'Could it be... no she left us.' The panther let out a sharp cry as the skin in its forehead bubbled and hissed before it melted straight off the bone.

Soon the rather fearsome panther had turned into a pile of black fur filled goo. Miroku walked forward and touched the tainted jewel, causing it to go from a midnight purple to a slightly lighter color, but it still wasn't pure.

Suddenly the dagger shot up and shot straight back into the woods from where it came. Leaving the group with one question... 'who helped us and why?'

**~Back at Camp~  
**

"Sango, do you think momma is back?" Shippo looked up at her with his hopeful green eyes. She hated to crush his hopes but it had to be done. Kagome was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

"Feh, who needs that wench? We have Kikyo!"

"The same Kikyo that was useless in that battle Inuyasha?"

Said miko scoffed and stalked off into the woods. Shippo sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Momma!" He barreled off into the trees.

"Damn it." Sango ran off after the kit. "Feh. Who needs them." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Maybe you should listen to Sango, Inuyasha. While Kikyo is somewhat an asset, she is more of a... liability in the battlefield." Miroku stated just scoffed.

"Well then, I guess somethings never change, you're still the same dense miserable little puppy you were when I left." An all too familiar voice called, stepping out of the tree line.

"Kagome?" The wide eyes of Inuyasha stared at the group's old companion.

She gave them all a lopsided grin and a shrug, that almost knocked her adopted son off her shoulder, "Surprise!"


End file.
